


【赛维】论坛体补档

by yunshui



Category: sot - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunshui/pseuds/yunshui
Summary: 补个档，完整版





	【赛维】论坛体补档

看见今天新闻头条我整个人都炸了  
#0（楼主）= =  
如题，啊啊啊那天男票约我去公园放风筝我怎么就没去呢那个卖风筝的小贩长得超正啊prprpr，而且那个城管也是啊！后来那个小贩怎么就不来了呢  
而且强吻啊强吻啊强吻啊啊啊啊啊，lz少女心要炸了

#1 = =  
男票？烧烧烧

#2= =  
fff团团长在此！举起你们的汽油和火把！

#3= =  
烧烧烧

#4= =  
烧烧烧

#5（楼主）  
大家不要这样QAQ那不是重点啊不是重点。大家有没有当时在现场的或者认识他们两个的啊求深扒，新闻里面那一点点根本不够看有没有

#6= =  
同求

#7= =  
这是要人肉的节奏？小心管理员删帖

#8= =  
不能算人肉吧我们只是想知道一些具体情♂况的说

#9= =  
就是说啊，难得三次元有这么有养眼又有萌点的西皮

#10= =  
直男对这个世界绝望了

#11= =  
直男该不会本来以为这个贴是讨伐那两个帅小伙儿的吧hhhh心疼ls一秒钟

#12= =  
这年头颜即正义啊，看到那两张照片以前我本来以为我是不会萌三次的男男的

#13= =  
欢迎ls加入我们广大腐女的行列！

#14= =  
所以说到底有没有人在现场啦

#15= =  
有的哦！

#16= =  
哦哦哦楼上知情人士吗

#17= =  
我还在那个蓝头发帅哥那里买了一个风筝呢，小虎牙好可爱嗷嗷嗷

#18（楼主）= =  
枉我还以为蓝头发是攻

#19= =  
这么可爱一定是受，诸君，我站白蓝

#20= =  
身高矮的一定是受，诸君，我站白蓝

#21= =  
不好好穿衣服一定是受，诸君，我站白蓝

#22（楼主）= =  
不好好穿衣服什么鬼啦！

#23= =  
没看见那个大敞的外套吗，扒起来一定很方便

#24= =  
只有我想站蓝白吗

#25= =  
你们是在讨论胖次吗

#26= =  
楼上哪里冒出来的。。。但是突然无力反驳？

#27= =  
突然感觉这个西皮名称很有问题

#28= =  
楼上带我

#29= =  
管贩和贩管？

#30= =  
Hhhh管饭饭馆

#31= =  
我觉得饭馆管饭更好√

#32= =  
所以是饭馆还是管饭，瞬间就不想管饭了

#33= =  
Hhhh我站饭馆，和你们说，瑞斯大道上新开了一家叫J的餐厅超好吃啊

#34= =  
。。。实力插播广告的楼上

#35= =  
不过那家餐厅真的好吃

#36= =  
是吗地址在哪里？

#37（楼主）= =  
你们不要这样歪楼QAQ，15L好久没出现了【那个饭馆在哪儿

#38= =  
看见楼主也是吃货我就放心了，就是瑞斯大道维拉工坊旁边啊

#39= =  
哦哦哦，原来在那里，好地段，改天去一趟。

#40（楼主）= =  
知道了地址那么接下来……正楼召唤15楼小天使！

#41= =  
正楼召唤15楼小天使

#42= =  
正楼召唤15楼小天使

#41= =  
手速跟不上我哭着。大家好我是15l  
其实我觉得蓝头发是攻啦，当时明显是他拽着白头发的衣服亲上去的嘛

#42= =  
那也可能是诱受

#43= =  
支持楼上

#44= =  
没有人觉得矮攻高受很萌吗

#45= =  
本来就应该是这样吧，想想兵长

#46= =  
我站艾利

#47= =  
我站团兵

#48= =  
hhhh楼上两个太不给面子

#49= =  
真是的为什么都觉得蓝头发是受啊，看看这个表情，这是受的表情吗  
[173990.jpg]

#50= =  
迷之攻的气场？

#51（管理员）轩  
哦？这两个人啊

#52= =  
惊现管理员！

#53（楼主）= =  
管理员大大不要删楼！我们不是人肉啊不是啊

#54= =  
管理员明显是知情人啊楼主你重点到底在哪里

#55（管理员）轩  
摸摸这个呆萌的楼主，这两个人我认识啊

#56（楼主）= =  
被管理员大大摸头了！下楼跑圈中(>▽<)

#57==  
楼主你……又重点错了吧，好意思说fff团的我们。烧了。

#58= =  
大家别闹了啊，管理员大大到底知道些什么说出来好不好嘛（星星眼）

#59= =  
就是啊，管理员大大求料

#60（管理员）轩  
可是身为他们的好友我要保护他们的隐私啊

#61（版主）黄  
开什么玩笑你忍得住？

#62（管理员）轩  
你现在下楼我们谈谈吧，不然我上去也行

#63（版主）黄  
我闭嘴，闭嘴行了吧

#64= =  
为什么感觉版主也是知情人士

#65= =  
细思恐极

#66= =  
管他的呢管理员大大么么哒求爆料

#67（管理员）轩  
说了对我又有什么好处吗

#68= =  
这可是对他们衷心的祝福呢

#69= =  
并不懂楼上的逻辑

#70（管理员）轩  
68L深得我心，那么就告诉你们吧，这俩早就在一起了

#71= =  
哦哦哦哦哦？

#72= =  
哦管理员大大是知情人士啊，问你个事儿，左边是不是就是昨天摆摊那个啊  
[两个城管.jpg]

#73= =  
发色没错

#74= =  
身材没错

#75= =  
不好好穿衣服没错

#76= =  
楼上什么鬼！不过为什么有一种微妙的感觉，蓝头发也是城管？

#77（楼主）= =  
管理员大大说他们在一起以后还没来得及刷yoooooo就又被砸了一颗炸弹QAQ

#78= =  
怎么说恶作剧的话强吻同性也太过了啊，猜这两个也是在一起了吧，我们关心的是谁上谁下。还有城管所挖角也太快了吧，一秒小贩变城管？看脸选人吗

#79= =  
不，绝不是看脸选人  
[城管暴力执法.jpg]

#80= =  
Hhhh楼上黑的好

#81= =  
78哥说得对啊，我们关心谁上谁下

#82= =  
还有为什么蓝头发小哥会是城管啊，管饭和饭馆的称呼不能延用了吗

#83（管理员）轩  
他们本来就都是城管【茶】至于谁上谁下的问题……@黄 你怎么看

#84（版主）黄  
口意为什么问我

#85（管理员）轩  
因为觉得让你这样的话唠闭嘴太残忍了啊

#86（版主）黄  
你你你你你这个时候让我说话才是坑我吧，他们两个要是看见了要我怎么解释啊？我说谁下都会被整死而且你绝对不会帮我吧？

#87（管理员）轩  
既然你都这么认为了我还帮你干什么

#88（版主）黄  
本……本人要下楼踹门了！

#89（管理员）轩  
欢迎之至

#90= =  
蜜汁气场完全不敢插

#91= =  
这个气场太可怕了，两个人突然都弧了是什么情况，真的去打架了？

#92= =  
不知道诶，有谁还记得这楼本来是说什么的吗

#93= =  
楼主消失有一段时间了

#94= =  
好像是关于城管和小贩。。。呃不，城管和城管之间的故事？难得有一个讨论他们的楼有知情人居然就这么沉了，可惜。

#95【维拉工坊官方账号】  
诶呀又有楼提到我们了啊，那么请收下我们诚心诚意的安利  
————维拉工坊，机械爱好者的天堂，无论你是零基础还是神触手都能在这里度过愉快的时光哦。我们的主页www.weilafilm.sot，欢迎访问！

#96= =  
。。。维拉实力打广告

#97= =  
他们每天都会搜一遍论坛然后在所有提到他们的楼冒泡啦，敬业极了，不然你以为我们为什么都知道维拉工坊啊

#98（版主）黄  
？！@【维拉工坊官方账号】，你看清这个楼是说什么了吗，快去爬楼

#99= =  
为什么感觉又一个知情人出现了

#100= =  
100L，get！

#101【维拉工坊官方账号】  
他们两个真是搞出了一个大新闻啊  
————维拉工坊，机械爱好者的天堂，无论你是零基础还是神触手都能在这里度过愉快的时光哦。我们的主页www.weilafilm.sot，欢迎访问！

#102= =  
哦哦哦维拉果然是知情人吗

#103【维拉工坊官方账号】  
是老同学啦，其实已经很久没联系了。你们提到了J啊，那家老板也是我们老同学哦@J  
————维拉工坊，机械爱好者的天堂，无论你是零基础还是神触手都能在这里度过愉快的时光哦。我们的主页www.weilafilm.sot，欢迎访问！

#104= =  
一夜之间冒出许多知情人

#105= =  
说起来楼主呢

#106= =  
去现充了吧，毕竟有男票

#107= =  
申请知情人爆完料就删楼，现充都去死吧

#108= =  
人家还什么都没说呢

#109= =  
啊啊啊@【维拉工坊官方账号】 求爆料！我们一定会去给你们贡献销售额的！

#110= =  
是啊是啊，刚刚我去主页看了一眼，真的很不错

#111= =  
主动帮官方君占了这楼

#112【维拉工坊官方账号】  
其实也没什么好爆的啦，就是他们当时是唯一一对不同年级住在一个宿舍的？而且白头发还是学院男神？  
————维拉工坊，机械爱好者的天堂，无论你是零基础还是神触手都能在这里度过愉快的时光哦。我们的主页www.weilafilm.sot，欢迎访问！

#113= =  
当年喜欢过男神的女孩们今天看到新闻肯定心碎了一地

#114= =  
说不定她们是腐呢

#115= =  
哦这个可怕的可能性，另外原来他们上学的时候就住♂一♂起吗？

#116= =  
于是就变成每天在一起讨论男神和舍友谁上谁下吗

#117= =  
大家为什么要纠结于谁上谁下的问题，床上我们又看不见，他们在一起不就好了吗，求发糖！

#118= =  
而且看之前版主和管理员的反应……让我们搞清楚这个问题他们可能会有生命危险？

#119= =  
都是男人嘛谁愿意承认自己是下面那个

#120= =  
虽然这个楼号是120但我拒绝吃药！我要吃糖！求发糖！

#121 J  
啊……他们两个啊

#122= =  
咦这不是刚刚官方君艾特的那个？

#123= =  
是哦，这是爬楼回来了？

#124（版主）黄  
我赌一家辣条厂J就扫了一眼标题和开头，还有维拉明明是萌萌的女孩子啦

#125= =  
女孩子开机械工坊。。。

#126= =  
请允许我做一个惊恐的表情

#127= =  
别这样人家妹子人还在

#128= =  
楼上你这话说的很微妙

#129= =  
够了啦还能不能好好的聊天。妹子别理他们，来发糖发糖。妹子视角一定更亲民

#130= =  
一秒脑补妹子是中年物理教师我错了

#131= =  
楼上尼快够

#132= =  
妹子都说了是同学啊同学

#133= =  
对哦，刚刚被机械工坊主是个妹子这件事情吓着了一下子没反应过来妹子你原谅我QAQ

#134 Archer  
明明头脑好的女生是很可爱的维拉你别听他们瞎说

#135【维拉工坊官方账号】  
没关系的啦A姐你别瞎紧张  
————维拉工坊，机械爱好者的天堂，无论你是零基础还是神触手都能在这里度过愉快的时光哦。我们的主页www.weilafilm.sot，欢迎访问！

#136= =  
妹子求爆料QAQ

#137【维拉工坊官方账号】  
真想听？  
————维拉工坊，机械爱好者的天堂，无论你是零基础还是神触手都能在这里度过愉快的时光哦。我们的主页www.weilafilm.sot，欢迎访问！

#138= =  
点头如捣蒜

#139= =  
维拉妹子快爆料啦

#140= =  
根本就已经等不及了啊

#141= =  
瓜子花生爆米花

#142= =  
板凳字板荧光棒

#143= =  
哦哦哦哦哦前排没有了占个后排我也要听

#144【维拉工坊官方账号】  
其实早就怀疑他们两个是一对啦  
明明一个学院男神一个翘课小王子，并不能理解他们关系好的每天在一起，不过好像是发小来着。啊，发小真是能合理解释所有问题啊  
对了，那两个里面是蓝头发比较大，高我们一级。  
————维拉工坊，机械爱好者的天堂，无论你是零基础还是神触手都能在这里度过愉快的时光哦。我们的主页www.weilafilm.sot，欢迎访问！

#145= =  
哦哦？我还以为肯定是白头发大呢

#146= =  
这样啊，年下更萌了

#147= =  
幼驯染的话，不觉得年上养成比较可爱吗？

#148= =  
白头发是面瘫吧，这是多糟糕的养成才能养成一个面瘫出来啊

#149= =  
不觉得面瘫其实很萌吗，类似于只笑给你一个人看或者你的笑只允许让我看见之类的。

#150= =  
或者说只有我能看见不一样的你之类的。那个白头发是禁欲系吧禁欲系必须受啊，想想平时一脸面瘫扣子总是系到最上面的人红了眼眶浑身颤抖压抑着喘息噙满泪水的样子就完全把持不住啊有没有！想想都要石更了

#151= =  
其实还是看脸。楼上你想想金三胖

#152= =  
……………………………………………………………………

#153= =  
刚刚脑补得真的要石更了151兜头一盆冷水

#154= =  
大家看150其实都是用白发小哥脑补的吧，小心蓝发小哥打死你们

#155= =  
不，我觉得白发小哥会先动手

#156= =  
混合双打

#157 Archer  
你们真相了

#158【维拉工坊官方账号】  
A姐你居然说出来了！  
————维拉工坊，机械爱好者的天堂，无论你是零基础还是神触手都能在这里度过愉快的时光哦。我们的主页www.weilafilm.sot，欢迎访问！

#159= =  
居然说出来了是什么意思

#160= =  
细思恐极

#161 Archer  
我就是说他们两个确实会一起上啊，有什么问题吗？！

#162【维拉工坊官方账号】  
不不，没什么问题呢嘻嘻  
————维拉工坊，机械爱好者的天堂，无论你是零基础还是神触手都能在这里度过愉快的时光哦。我们的主页www.weilafilm.sot，欢迎访问！

#163= =  
维拉妹子其实是个腹黑吧！

#164= =  
但是意外地萌，维拉妹子嫁我！

#165= =  
我看了好几遍终于反应过来是什么意思了，这么一来上下就定了啊  
顺便楼上放开那个维拉妹子让我来

#166= =  
没看懂的人呆滞脸

#167= =  
[妈的智障.jpg]

小剧场：  
关于时之歌众为什么会知道谁在上面这件事  
众所周知，军校是肯定要有游泳课的。不过出于实战需要军校的游泳课是不换泳装直接穿着T恤下水的，要训练潜水的话裹得更严实，所以我们的维鲁特男神并不心虚。  
但是，凡事都会有例外。  
维鲁特就有一个经常闲得无聊不按常理出牌的班导制造了例外。  
在他们班上午的对抗赛赢了隔壁班之后，班导给的奖励就是下午的游泳课可以换泳装。  
这特喵的算奖励吗？维鲁特腹诽  
但是对其他人而言确实算奖励，想想那些想舔男神肌肉的女生和想看女生身材的男生。嗯，维鲁特，请允悲。  
维鲁特：“班导我可以请假吗”  
班导：“你请假我怎么和那群女生交代啊”  
我不请假你更没法和那群女生交代。维鲁特内心os  
中午我们的男神君维持着极低的气压，饭友赛科尔安静调戏“怎么，男神上午的对抗赛输了？”  
“……”现在看来输了更好。维鲁特内心os。  
“该不会真输了吧”赛科尔一脸难以置信  
“没有。”维鲁特言简意赅  
“欸——”赛科尔一脸兴味盎然“那是谁居然敢欠你的钱不还吗？”当维鲁特几乎是一字一顿从牙缝里挤出来事情原委以后赛科尔笑得更开心了“要学长帮忙吗？”  
维鲁特一脸你能有什么用  
“在这里打一架我们下午就可以一起去禁闭室思过了”赛科尔无所谓地把餐盘一推耸耸肩站了起来“反正你也不缺这两分德育分吧”  
而且我也不想让别人看见你穿那么少。赛科尔内心os  
“开什么玩……”维鲁特匆匆忙忙扔下筷子接了人砸过来的拳头，啧，能不能等人把话说完。  
赛科尔虽然说三天两头翘课全科成绩低空飘过但是……在拿不到平时分的情况下还能飘过本身就说明他期末成绩完全不低了啊，尤其是平时分占的比重非常大的实践课。维鲁特对付他刁钻的攻击也并不轻松。  
于是食堂众人围观了一场男神与害群之马的高水平武术展示【bu】  
然后他们就不出所料地被风纪组的尽远大队长带走了。  
赛科尔居然就这么被乖乖带走了？食堂众人纷纷举牌：[一脸懵逼.jpg][目瞪口呆.jpg]  
其实维鲁特是松了一口气的，直到他看到专门前来表示要检查一下他们两个有没有受伤的校医尤诺  
尤诺解了维鲁特两个扣子就迅速扣了回去然后几乎是仓皇逃离。嗯，别开脸的维鲁特明显耳根红了。赛科尔满意地坐在地上围观了全过程。

禁闭室外：  
尤诺：是我输了  
云轩：我就说吧【收下赌金

哦忘了说，维鲁特他们班导就是云轩。在道奇大人“一不小心”把这个消息透露给大嘴巴的某阿黄后，这两个人关系成为了学院公开的秘密，至此，维鲁特的追求者就只剩下了不明真相的小学妹们。

#168= =  
你们都抱走维拉妹子就让我抱走呆萌的A姐吧

#169= =  
楼上你放开那个A姐让我来！

#170= =  
哦，这俩是我同事来着

#171==  
咦咦咦，楼上知情君赶紧披上马甲来

#172海军军部  
想了想就这样吧

#173= =  
一口血的我，不是城管么

#174= =  
海军军部什么鬼啦，舰娘吗

#175海军军部  
你们不是蓝白白蓝么，这个马甲多合适

#176= =  
无言以对

#177= =  
无话可说

#178= =  
还是想到了舰娘

#179= =  
楼上尼走

#180海军军部  
他们两个其实平时挺不合群的，好像都挺有背景，还是国防大学毕业的，搞不懂为什么成了城管

#181= =  
国防大学……所以说之前版主担心生命安全有理？

#182（版主）黄  
完全有理啊！十个我都打不过那俩里一个啊QAQ

#183= =  
默默心疼了版主。另外国防大学出来的就是有气质啊快让我舔舔

#184= =  
国防大学毕业不就应该在军队里有军衔了么，这两个是体验生活？卧底？

#185海军军部  
听到卧底这个可能性我抖了抖

#186= =  
你们想太多了吧，城管部门有什么好卧底的啊，搞不好这俩是犯事了吧

#187 J  
是

#188= =  
蓝头发就算了，白头发怎么看都不像能犯事的啊

#189= =  
被蓝头发拖下水？

#190= =  
等等，187是……知情人士？

#191= =  
这个是细思恐极，是说确实是犯了事么

#192 J  
啊。

#193= =  
……真是简洁

#194【维拉工坊官方账号】  
J一向话少啦。不过你们猜对了哦。白头发是军队高干子弟，就是因为和蓝头发传出一些负面消息所以毕业才没进军队

#195= =  
欸？维拉妹子的签名呢

#196= =  
不会是高仿吧

#197【维拉工坊官方账号】  
不是啦，轮版轮完了，聊天的时候一直挂着刷屏不好。刚刚让J帮我好好看着顺便爆点料结果他就说了两个字

#198= =  
不知为何突然觉得餐馆老板有点萌

#199= =  
怪不得白头发满满的军人气场，原来是高干子弟吗

#200= =  
高干子弟不是……一般都是纨绔子弟的形象么

#201= =  
军队的话从小在军区大院长大，和政客不太一样吧

#202= =  
你们这是对政客有什么偏见

#203海军军部  
也不只是因为军人气质，实话说那个蓝头发根本就没什么军人气质。但是每次靠近他们都能感觉到一种你们这些蝼蚁离我们远点的气场……完全不敢靠近，组队都没人敢和他俩组的  
蓝头发身上有时候还有迷之杀气，尤其是有女同事和白头发搭话的时候

#204= =  
明明应该心疼一下军部君，但是看到蓝头发散发迷之杀气的时间点莫名想笑怎么办hhhhhh

#205= =  
蓝头发醒醒啊飞醋不是这么吃的

#206（管理员）轩  
哦？他还是这么能闹腾啊

#207= =  
那这次消息传出来那群女同事什么反应？

#208= =  
伤心欲绝还是目露腐光

#209海军军部  
……部门还是大妈比较多

#210= =  
等等，难道说蓝头发吃大妈的醋？蓝头发你还好吗？

#211= =  
Hhhh被吃大妈飞醋的蓝头发萌出一脸血

#212= =  
简直了hhhhhh

#213= =  
蓝头发你知道你自己长得多勾人吗

#214= =  
蓝头发你知道你长得比大妈勾人得多吗

#215= =  
等等我们是不是逆了cp

#216海军军部  
……不是，还是有几个稍微能看的年轻女同事的  
而且白头发挺抢手的，前两天还为了相亲请了一天假

#217= =  
白头发我没想到你是这种白头发

#218= =  
白头发我没想到你是这种白头发

#219= =  
白头发我没想到你是这种白头发

#220= =  
说不定白头发有苦衷呢，毕竟有家里的背景

#221= =  
这么说来也对，突然想到了政治联姻

#222= =  
这时候突然不知道心疼白头发好还是心疼蓝头发好

#223= =  
一起心疼就好了啊楼上你真是对得起楼层号

#224= =  
Hhhh不要这样欺负222

#225海军军部  
不过那个妹子长得真的很正，偷偷放个图，一分钟后删  
[相亲妹子.jpg]

#226= =  
哇哦，我一开始还以为政治联姻都是丑女人呢

#227= =  
已右键

#228= =  
说不定是家里为了掰直白发小哥？

#229= =  
有这个可能性

#230= =  
不过军部哥你就这么偷拍同事相亲对象？

#231海军军部  
有什么关系嘛大家都在拍

#232  
感受到了没有见过美女的大众的心塞。图片快给我存一份

#233  
楼上，看到我的楼层数了吗

#234= =  
这么漂亮的妹子怎么就去跟个基佬相亲了，心疼

#235海军军部  
那天蓝头发杀气都实体化了好吗，那个表情……笑得就和下一秒那妹子就都要被他玩死了一样

#236= =  
突然感觉到背后一凉

#237（管理员）轩  
那是哪家的女儿，现在还好吗

#238= =  
管理员大大……你这话太可怕了

#239海军军部  
好像确实没有见到她再来……

#240= =  
安静抖了抖，该不会是被灭口了吧

#241= =  
这是法治社会啊法治社会【说着跟着抖了起来

#242Archer  
就是被拒绝了吧，别想的那么玄乎，他没那么大胆子

#243【维拉工坊官方账号】  
A姐你别这么快打断啊我还想再看看呢

#244= =  
……维拉妹子果然切开就是黑的

#245（版主）黄  
不过和白头发告白过的那群女生确实是都被小小报复了啊

#246（管理员）轩  
蓝头发的那个占有欲可不是说说

#247远  
是啊，可是添了不少麻烦

#248（版主）黄  
楼上你你你你……

#249= =  
我又嗅到了知情者和八卦的气味

#251（管理员）轩  
远你什么时候也开始刷论坛了

#252= =  
等等，250L为什么消失了

#252= =  
管理员动用职权？

#253远  
养着黄的那个姑娘把这个帖子链接发给了我我就上来看了看、

#254（版主）黄  
什么？！小……小【消音】居然也在刷这个贴？

#255幽  
我在。

#256= =  
画风和J迷之相似

#257（楼主）= =  
还有没有人想听爆料了啊【掀】不要歪楼啊

#258= =  
呦，楼主，好久不见，现充回来了？

#259（楼主）= =  
现充你妹，上课回来了

#260= =  
楼主迷之暴躁，看来是真的，平衡了

#261= =  
@远，求深扒

#262舜  
就是啊，说出来听听

#263远  
……既然楼上都这么说了

#264= =  
262小天使！

#265（版主）黄  
你们相信我他肯定不是小天使

#266舜  
哦？

#267（版主）黄  
小的什么都没说

#268= =  
感觉版主在这里就是被欺压的是我的错觉吗hhhhh

#269= =  
不是你的错觉hhhhh

#270远  
其实就是什么本来是偷偷写给白头发的情书被贴出来示众了，走在路上突然被不明暗器划断了书包带了，或者是水杯里有什么奇怪的味道之类的。一开始还以为是白头发后援会什么的，还让不少人对白头发人品产生了怀疑。后来那蓝头发倒是认得干脆，就是受了处分也死性不改

#271= =  
Maya这小学生的报复方法

#272= =  
感受到了远君深切的怨念

#273舜  
毕竟那个时候远可是风纪组的啊

#274= =  
原来如此

#275= =  
恍然大悟

#276【维拉工坊官方账号】  
不过蓝头发没有黑过远啦，远哥就是散布了点对白头发不利的流言蓝头发就都承认了，本来做的很干净没留什么痕迹来着

#277= =  
怎么感觉这楼里知情君大半切开都是黑的

#278= =  
不黑也敢八这俩不会死无全尸吗

#279= =  
看看楼上的话默默一抖

#280= =  
没事，要死肯定是版主先死

#281= =  
版主hhhh心疼

#282远  
其实那是舜出的主意，我是觉得这么干有点缺德的

#283= =  
突然感觉楼上是忠犬属性，是错觉吗

#284= =  
你见过哪个忠犬说自家主上缺德

#285远  
……也不是说他缺德

#286= =  
远君这是默认了自己的忠犬属性吗

#287= =  
其实知情君里也有几个可爱的呆萌属性呢

小番外：论赛科尔为何需要感激那群追着维鲁特的妹子

赛科尔现在很不爽以及非常的不爽。  
他已经第几百次撞见维鲁特被表白了。  
看着维鲁特用那张一成不变的冰山脸抑或假笑脸一视同仁地对待他们所有人赛科尔就很不爽，因为他也是那些人之中一员。  
明明他应该是不一样的，明明维鲁特已经默许了他的告白。  
想想就火大。赛科尔觉得他没有现在上去拎着那个女生把她扔出去已经很有同学爱了。  
于是一回宿舍赛科尔就冷不防地扳着维鲁特的肩膀把他推到了门上，肩胛骨和木门撞击发出一声闷响。维鲁特皱眉“你这是抽的什么风”  
赛科尔也不答话，揪着维鲁特扣得整整齐齐的领口就吻了上去，本就扣得紧实的领口被这么一攥又收紧了几分勒得维鲁特有几分呼吸不畅，等赛科尔放开他时已经有些气息不匀了。  
维鲁特嫌弃地看一眼被攥出几道深深印记的衣领抬手整整挑眉望向赛科尔等着他解释  
但是赛科尔表示：解释个毛线团子你哥我现在很生气。灰蓝的眸子上挑着盯死维鲁特不开口。  
赛科尔一反常态地沉默反倒让维鲁特有几分不适应“哑巴了这是？”  
“是，不像我们的学院男神会说场面话”赛科尔没好气地踢了旁边垃圾桶一脚，里面大半都是写给维鲁特的情书。  
维鲁特倒也明白了几分，刚刚大约是被看见了，不过明白过来也不由好笑，绕过赛科尔走向书桌“呵，还真是蠢货的闹别扭方式”  
没想到身后赛科尔转身起腿踢向他膝窝在他恢复平衡之前拉着他一带两个人就一起倒在了宿舍床上，一腿跪进维鲁特两腿之间的赛科尔死死把对方压在身下含住了维鲁特耳垂满意地捕捉到从口中部位蔓延开的一片浅红“看上了我这个蠢货的可是你啊”  
“什么？”维鲁特曲起手肘击向对方腰侧却被防了下来，赛科尔就着维鲁特半起身的姿势直接拽开了他的领扣，刻着院徽的扣子飞了老远也没去管，脑袋埋进维鲁特颈窝叼起一小块肉轻轻啃咬着。未用于防卫的手也不停一路摸着解开维鲁特的制服扣子，啧，系这么整齐真麻烦。解到一半赛科尔就不耐烦地放弃了，直接向上拽起制服连带着里面的T恤褪到一半正好顺带阻碍了维鲁特手上反抗的动作。吻顺着背部一点点下移，刚刚解扣子的手就在前方顺着腰侧划着圈。  
“你要干什么”维鲁特的语调里有一丝没藏好的惊慌  
“干恋人应该干的事情啊”被维鲁特不似往常的语调愉悦到的赛科尔勾起唇角把人翻了个身吻上人的唇，舌尖顺着维鲁特因打算说什么分开的双唇滑进口腔挑逗似的顺着上颚划出一道弧线。此时维鲁特有些难以置信的表情增添了赛科尔的不满，所以说，之前你的默许难道是我的自作多情么  
这么想着赛科尔的吻带了更强的侵略性，维鲁特用力咬了赛科尔的舌头才强行分开，好不容易喘一口气却被口水呛到的维鲁特表示心累。本来不满都要溢出来的赛科尔见此情形倒是被逗笑了，吞下口里黏腻的血腥味居高临下地看着这个明明比自己小却老成得不得了甚至还长得比自己高了的弟弟“想不到你也有今天啊，维鲁特”  
呛得难受姿势又不方便顺气的维鲁特眉毛皱成一团索性揪掉了乱七八糟缠在胳膊上碍事的上衣扔在一旁半支起身，肌肉线条分明的上身就这么暴露在赛科尔眼前，红着眼眶胸膛剧烈起伏着瞪了回去。其实已经开始犹豫想要见好就收的赛科尔倒吸一口气，这个样子的维鲁特太能勾起人的欲望了，胯下有什么在慢慢抬头。  
赛科尔可不是会委屈自己的人，既然如此那索性就继续吧，这可不能完全怪在我头上，赛科尔这样想着把气还没有完全顺过来的维鲁特压了回去，湿热的吻一路向下直到腰窝，膝盖顶着维鲁特胯下摩擦着感受到对方好不容易平稳下来的呼吸又渐渐急促了起来。  
维鲁特觉得不太想推开这家伙的自己一定是疯了  
成功挑起维鲁特感觉的赛科尔抬起头却发现对方在走神，惩罚性地用力掐了把身下人的腰，赛科尔咔地一声松开了维鲁特皮带。“喂”  
“嗯？”维鲁特望向这个胡作非为的舍友目光里莫名带了几分茫然  
看着这人现在的样子赛科尔只觉得他全身的血液都冲上了头顶。两下脱掉本就没穿好的衣服赛科尔的手指在维鲁特尾椎骨打了两个转直奔目标，异物的探入让维鲁特绷紧了身体夹得赛科尔的手指动弹不得，但是手指被温暖紧致的穴肉包裹赛科尔觉得自己忍得更辛苦了。该死。有些急躁的吻贴上维鲁特的锁骨和胸口，另一手抚弄着维鲁特的下身，玩惯暗器的手指带着一层薄茧娴熟而灵活地蹭过柱头和囊袋，又倾斜着蹭过铃口，汹涌而上的快感让维鲁特渐渐放松了身体，赛科尔又伸进了一根手指，在维鲁特体内东按西按戳来戳去，啊，前戏真是麻烦的事情，不过要是不小心弄伤了这家伙也是麻烦。赛科尔腹诽着不知碰到了哪里，维鲁特陡然抓紧了床单才把一声闷哼封杀在喉咙，本就濒临极限的前端也释放了出来把下身和床铺都搞得一片狼藉。而维鲁特已经没有去想如何应对明天内务检查的余裕了。因为就着浊液的润滑赛科尔动作更大胆了，手指已经增加到三根，记不清楚刚刚是戳到了哪里的赛科尔又开始东按西按挑逗得维鲁特刚刚释放过更加敏感的身体战栗着泛起了潮红。  
“给我……利索点”啧，怎么在这种时候变得这么有耐心，玩上瘾了是不，忍无可忍的维鲁特开口却被自己的嗓音吓了一跳于是咬回下唇，啊，果然还是闭嘴好了。  
下一秒本就已经快忍不住的赛科尔就直接抬起维鲁特的腿顶了进来，虽然已经经过扩张也勉强能算有过润滑维鲁特还是疼的白了脸，额角冒出了细密的汗珠，眼睛紧紧闭着睫毛甚至有点儿抖。赛科尔也是辛苦，动弹不得地咬上维鲁特耳垂“放松啊，可是你让我利索点的”一手在维鲁特胸前按压戳掐一手顺着腰部的肌肉线条毫无章法地划来划去，头埋在颈窝蹭来蹭去附赠几个细小的吻痕。紧紧包裹着赛科尔的地方终于开始松动。赛科尔直接一顶到底，维鲁特抓紧床单的手指节泛白，天晓得这个时候他根本就没有去想忍住声音的事情，疼痛已经让他失声了。  
又经过几次抽送痛感中才开始夹杂快感，淫靡的水声在安静的室内显得异常响亮简直开始让人担心隔墙有耳的可能。而赛科尔也已经找对方向，每次撞击都能擦过那块要命的地方，维鲁特的红瞳开始蓄起水汽，前端又开始颤颤巍巍地抬起头。  
赛科尔却在这个时候强忍着停了下来，凑到维鲁特耳边“说你爱我”强硬的语气不容辩驳。  
维鲁特模糊的视线里现在的赛科尔简直就是一只任性撒娇的猫炸着毛。这家伙今天吃错药了？维鲁特眯起暗红色的眼眸。确实，这句话他一直没有说出口，即使是默许了赛科尔的告白默许了两人的关系仍然没有说出口，他觉得矫情。虽然说其实说出来也没什么，但是在这种情况下被强迫着说出来简直是太……维鲁特保持着沉默，空虚感顺着两人相连的地方渐渐蔓延到全身带着似乎深入骨髓的疼痛。周遭的温度似乎在不断降低甚至带着维鲁特轻轻地颤抖了起来。  
说出这句话就这么难么，有些委屈的赛科尔把头埋下去啃咬对方的锁骨还留一手顺着维鲁特的人鱼线下滑就这么停在小腹上传递着比周遭更高的温度，引得维鲁特战栗更加明显了。  
“说来听听嘛，又不会怎样”赛科尔毛茸茸的脑袋在胸口蹭来蹭去简直要命，张口含住胸前一枚红珠坏心地用小虎牙碾过，赛科尔满意地捕捉到维鲁特没忍住的一声低喘，后穴猛地一收害的赛科尔差点没射出来。  
“我……爱你”叹息的语调从维鲁特口中溢出，紧接着就是赛科尔的一个深顶，还没来得及闭紧嘴的维鲁特就这么叫出了声，带着哭腔的。  
维鲁特的清冷的嗓音用来哭喊意外地合适，激得赛科尔又胀大了几分。维鲁特死死咬住下唇忍住了已经不受控制的声音。赛科尔身下动作不停，唇舌不满地含上下方人滚动的喉结“叫出来啊”  
“……”维鲁特难耐地仰起头，蓄满泪水的眼眶终于容不下那么多液体，眼角一行温热划过，睫毛上也沾了水珠。精神已经开始恍惚，身下的快感顺着脊柱电流一般飞快蹿上大脑。维鲁特觉得理智的那根神经快要崩断了。又几个深撞后赛科尔射了出来，维鲁特也在前后的双重刺激下也颤抖着释放了出来不由得松一口气，目色还有些迷离地调整着呼吸，被汗水浸湿的白发贴在额上，腰线以下随处可见的白浊的液体，而腰线以上是星星点点的红痕说不出的诱人。  
赛科尔吞口口水：“要不再来一次？”  
维鲁特一脚把他踹下床：“滚”然后闪了腰【bu

八一八头条新闻里那个小贩和那个城管【三】  
突然发现西北送弓也出了一个八一八，还是把题目打全吧orz  
另：果然只有我这个懒癌晚期论坛体格式这么简单  
都快300楼了当事人似乎也可以上线了

#288（楼主）= =  
知情者越来越多了，有没有人爆个大的

#289= =  
比如说两个人有没有野战被撞见之类的【buni

#290= =  
Ls你够了啦

#291（版主）黄  
撞见他们野战怎么可能活到现在啊289你真是想太多

#292= =  
好像也很有道理的样子

#293= =  
你们真是。。。污

#294= =  
要优雅不要污

#295= =  
要优雅，不，要污

#296= =  
楼上真是实力断句

#297（管理员）轩  
想听爆料？

#298= =  
想啊

#299（楼主）= =  
跪着抱住管理员大腿

#300= =  
管理员大大你最帅！

#301（版主）黄  
怎么都没人求我啊，他知道的我都知道，来来来，都抱过来

#301= =  
版主那么怂

#301= =  
要他又何用

#302（版主）黄  
你们TAT

#303（管理员）轩  
群众的眼睛是雪亮的啊，黄

#304= =  
大家都欺负版主上瘾了嘛hhhhh

#305= =  
版主你爆个料我们就信你不怂

#306（版主）黄  
嗯，让我想想，这个料太多不知从何说起啊

#307= =  
我们果然还是往死里欺负版主好了

#308= =  
附议

#309= =  
到底还有没有合适的知情人爆料啊，军部君怎么了

#310（管理员）轩  
其实我也很想知道他们现在的情况啊

#311= =  
@海军军部

#312= =  
@海军军部

#313海军军部  
欸在

#314= =  
军部君不方来继续爆料

#315= =  
从哪里看出来军部君方了啊

#316= =  
我觉得军部君是被大家水得不知所措了吧

#317= =  
说起来这事也过去有一段时间了就我们这个楼还顶得这么高会不会招来更多知情者啊

#318= =  
也可能会招来更多黑

#319（楼主）= =  
莫名有点方OTZ

#320（管理员）轩  
不然我去加个精？

#321= =  
等等说好的八卦贴不加精呢？

#322= =  
想想隔壁那一群直男癌我有点方啊管理员大大你回来【尔康手

#323海军军部  
打字速度真的跟不上【跪着  
感觉其实他们两个平时就是兄弟的相处模式？一起出个任务一起吃个饭什么的。但是这条新闻一出来看着哪哪都不对了，这两个人，完全，没有，分开，的，时候，啊

#324= =  
手速这么慢，一看就不是单身

#325= =  
楼上你重点在哪里啊

#326= =  
不是，讲真，兄弟会形影不离到吃对方追求者醋的程度吗

#327= =  
盲生你发现了华点

#328= =  
不是有重色轻友的吐槽吗，其实也算正常？

#329= =  
一般人说重色轻友都真的只是吐槽吧吐槽

#330海军军部  
偷拍一张  
[蓝发小哥站在白发小哥身后俯身单手撑桌和他一起看文件.jpg]

#331= =  
哦哦哦哦哦好帅

#332= =  
屏幕怎么脏了

#333= =  
跪求推荐一款屏幕不会进水的手机

#334海军军部  
以前他们这样我真的没觉得有什么【跪  
现在觉得他们每天都是虐狗

#335= =  
不过军部君你就上班水手机？

#336= =  
这个时间大家都应该在上班上学吧楼上别装

#337= =  
QAQ

#338= =  
但是这个暧昧的距离嗷嗷嗷，蓝头发你是怎么忍住的

#339（楼主）= =  
只有我关心白头发会不会经常上班迟到吗

#340= =  
迟到hhhh放过这个梗

#341海军军部  
好像没有过？

#342= =  
原来不会吗

#343= =  
这不符合常理啊

#344 Archer  
那个白头发怎么可能干出这种事情

#345= =  
白头发干不出来蓝头发能啊

#346= =  
而且能不能爬起来对白头发来说大概是不可控因素呢

#347= =  
不♂可♂控♂因♂素

#348海军军部  
那家伙就是那种腰疼得要断了还是会爬起来上班的人

#349= =  
为什么感觉到了军部君对这件事情很有情绪，而且你怎么会知道……

#350= =  
为什么感觉到了军部君画风突变

#351= =  
说好的旁观者身份呢，军部君你该不会也是迷妹吧

#352= =  
就没人想到换人的可能性吗……

#353海军军部  
是换人了

#354= =  
！

#355海军军部  
啊，我就是那个蓝头发

#356= =  
这个手速。。。确实应该是换人了

#357（楼主）= =  
天呐>/////<，我缓缓

#358= =  
等，军部哥咱别开玩笑？

#359= =  
军部哥你没逗我们吧

#360海军军部  
看见她偷拍了我就过来看了一眼

#361= =  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

#362= =  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

#363= =  
。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。。

#364= =  
天呐那几个老同学id呢赶紧出来给我们压压惊

#365【维拉工坊官方账号】  
当时蓝头发的潜伏侦查的技术就很不错啦，同事你节哀

#366= =  
我们为什么会忘了国防大学出身这个属性。。。

#367= =  
等等，为什么官方君说当时……

#368= =  
难道说我们在和一群国防大学高材生说话

#369= =  
细思恐极

#370（楼主）= =  
吓得我赶紧抱紧了管理员大腿

#371= =  
普通城管怎么能发现经过专业训练的人偷偷接近……

#372= =  
心疼同事君

#373海军军部  
咳我回来了

#374= =  
欸？

#375= =  
怎么做到的

#376= =  
摸摸同事的头，同好奇

#377= =  
别急，让键盘敲一会儿【45度仰望星空

#378= =  
哦别这样对待军部君hhhhh

#379海军军部  
就是白头发过来敲了下蓝头发脑袋拖走了他把手机还我了，还和我说了句失礼了。P.s.感觉蓝头发迷之听话

#380= =  
能干出来去违章摆摊的事情的城管听话？excuse me？

#381= =  
人家是只听白头发的话[冷漠.jpg]

#382= =  
无言以对hhhhhh

#383= =  
不过白头发不愧是男神啊脑补了一下那个失礼了被苏到了

#384= =  
如果是在强吻之后说这么一句就更苏了

#385= =  
楼上你都在脑补些什么啦人家名草有主【而且是被强吻的那个

#386= =  
这年头好男人都去搞基了，嫁不了还不许想想吗

#387= =  
蓝发小哥看着你

#388= =  
蓝发小哥：哪个敢脑补我老婆

#389（楼主）= =  
他不是应该已经发现了这个贴了吗，我们这样真的没关系？

#390= =  
怕什么白头发那么严肃大概是不会让他上班水手机的吧

#391白头发  
这可不一定

#392= =  
等等，楼上你别吓我？

#393= =  
这个ID？woc？

#394= =  
是真的吗？

#395= =  
是活的吗？

#396蓝头发  
友情提示你们一下，他去爬楼了

#397（楼主）= =  
Maya我好方

#398（版主）黄  
现在抽楼还来得及么。。。轩你快来帮忙！

#399（管理员）轩  
怕什么

#400（版主）黄  
你当然不怕了他又不能把你怎么样

#401白头发  
不用抽楼了，该看见的我都看见了

#401（版主）黄  
那个，你们聊，我先走了，哈哈哈哈

#402蓝头发  
站住，是想变成烤乳鸽么

#403（版主）黄  
我可是什么都没说！

#404白头发  
那你倒是给我解释一下这个帖子为什么是版主推荐

#405（版主）黄  
欸嘿嘿嘿……我还是先走了，勿念！

 

小番外：维鲁特看到帖子时的那些事  
“维鲁特你知道吗，刚刚那个妹子手机上是八咱俩的帖子”  
“哦。”维鲁特表示心很累。都是被这个家伙折腾的两人都快成网红了，出去执法一路被偷拍，有个帖子也正常。  
“格洛丽娅也在那个帖子里”  
“什么？”维鲁特皱眉“哪个论坛”  
“好像是SOT来着，没看清”  
维鲁特背后一凉，SOT，那不是云轩架的那个论坛么。想想他的学生生涯，维鲁特直觉没有好事。随手打开论坛就看见版主推荐里面这个帖子。旁边赛科尔跟着点了进去“对对，就是这个”  
“……”倒序查看维鲁特头一眼就看到了388楼。扫见一眼的赛科尔在一旁笑得不能自已招来了整个办公室的白眼。维鲁特冷笑一声直接糊了一个八公分厚的档案袋在赛科尔脸上“把里面的面试档案按出生日期排好”  
“……可是你不是刚刚按编号排好么”赛科尔不满的，这是报复吧？赤裸裸的报复吧？  
“最近局长信星座”维鲁特一本正经胡说八道  
“哈？”

#406= =  
白发小哥蓝发小哥我有问题问你们（颤抖着举着话筒）

#407= =  
楼上好勇气，给你点100个赞

#408白头发  
你说

#409= =  
当时蓝头发为什么会去摆摊啊

#410= =  
就这问题抖个啥啊

#411= =  
不过确实很奇怪啊，你想想，蓝头发本来是城管啊

#412= =  
这么一说……

#413白头发  
不知道

#414= =  
口意？

#415= =  
这个时候就应该@蓝头发

#416= =  
@蓝头发

#417白头发  
不用艾特了他现在忙

#418= =  
等等，这个人设是不是反了

#419= =  
必须反了吧

#420= =  
就是啊，白头发你的认真男神人设呢

#421海军军部  
咳，让我来解释一下，蓝头发刚刚被白头发砸了一个很厚的档案袋不知道让他干嘛去了

#422= =  
原来蓝头发还有气管炎属性吗

#423【维拉工坊】  
蓝头发本来就是忠犬属性，看了之前整人那一段就应该懂了啦

#424= =  
蓝头发怎么这么可爱，已经开始脑补柴犬了

#425= =  
楼上你住脑？！

#426= =  
柴犬hhhhhh424似乎在逗我笑

#427= =  
起码也得是德国黑背吧

#428= =  
白白浪费蓝头发这么可爱的小虎牙=_=

#429（版主）黄  
可爱？他那也叫可爱？还忠犬呢疯狗差不多，哪有白头发讨人喜欢  
————此楼已被删除————

#430= =  
呦，版主你回来了？

#431= =  
呦，版主你回来了？

#432（版主）黄  
不你们什么都没看见  
————此楼已被删除————

#433= =  
白发小哥蓝发小哥看啊，版主还在啊

#434下个id见  
帮你们  
[屏幕截图.jpg]  
————此楼已被删除————

#435= =  
卧槽434哥，哥！

#436（版主）黄  
咳，各位请遵守论坛礼仪

#437白头发  
我看见了，不是说的挺对么删什么

#438= =  
白头发实力卖队友

#439= =  
这是当然的吧，你见过那家受觉得自己的攻可爱的

#440= =  
很有道理啊439哥，但是不怕白头发打死你么

#441= =  
怕什么439不方，他又不知道我们是谁

#442= =  
受不会觉得自家攻可爱红红火火恍恍惚惚

#443= =  
其实我被439说服了

#444= =  
楼上你不是一个人，蓝发小哥明明这么可爱

#445= =  
楼上你不是两个人，小虎牙分明就萌萌哒

#446= =  
所以说蓝发小哥到底是为什么去摆摊

#447= =  
对哦我们本来在说这个为什么歪了楼

#448= =  
楼上，我们这个楼就没正过好伐

#449= =  
白发小哥又不知道，蓝发小哥又不在，那就只好调戏白发小哥打发时间咯

#450= =  
天呐楼上你不要说出来

#451= =  
军部哥还在吗快直播白发小哥表情

#452= =  
同求啊

#453= =  
迷之沉默？

#454海军军部  
我不敢QAQ

#455= =  
口意？

#456（楼主）= =  
军部哥你不要这样QAQ

#457（管理员）轩  
其实我觉得，那个理由白头发未必不知道

#458= =  
这话有深意

#459= =  
细思恐极

#460= =  
难道说白头发其实有傲娇属性？

#461海军军部  
楼上你别这样啊吓得我一身冷汗手速都爆了

#462= =  
……军部哥你还好？

#463= =  
感受到军部哥受到了巨大的惊吓

#464= =  
刚刚军部哥说他不敢。。。是被威胁了？

#465= =  
然后又受到了惊吓

#466（楼主）= =  
军部哥好可怜，来么一个不哭哦

#467= =  
你们去心疼军部哥吧，扑倒管理员大大求详解

#468= =  
扑倒？！

#469= =  
欸？咳，糊了倒，手误手误别在意

#470= =  
所有手误都是有产生原因的↑

#471= =  
说吧是不是暗恋管理员大大

#472（版主）黄  
谁？！！！！！谁敢暗恋他！！！！暗恋他可是要经过我同意的

#473= =  
为什么感觉这么微妙……

#474= =  
但是说出来会不会被封号

#475= =  
还是别说出来了

#476= =  
天知地知大家知

#477= =  
吱吱吱

#478= =  
我拒绝当老鼠啊！

#479蓝头发  
哦，他知道啊

#480= =  
？！楼上？

#481= =  
所以白头发果然是傲娇了吗

#482= =  
这个词把军部哥吓成那样应该不是吧

#483= =  
不对啊重点难道不是蓝头发为什么在线吗

#484= =  
又一个华点

#485= =  
气管炎属性要被推翻了吗

#486蓝头发  
他输入都搞完了明显就是报复我嘛

#487= =  
但是你刚刚还是乖乖去了

#488= =  
但是你刚刚还是乖乖去了

#489= =  
但是你刚刚还是乖乖去了

#490【维拉工坊官方账号】  
啧啧啧还是那么听话啊

#491蓝头发  
维拉你什么意思

#492【维拉工坊官方账号】  
没什么意思，就是感慨一下而已呐

#493= =  
维拉妹子好萌，嫁我！

#494= =  
楼上放开那个维拉妹子，她是我哒！

#495= =  
只有我还在默默关心蓝头发的摆摊动机吗

#496= =  
495正楼小天使，所以到底是什么啊差点忘了

#497（管理员）轩  
无非就是……

#498白头发  
他就是智硬维拉你别欺负他了

#499蓝头发  
谁智硬啊！

#500= =  
……突然不懂白头发是护还是黑

#501= =  
翻页！

#502= =  
边护边黑hhhhh

#503= =  
这画风绝对是亲的

#504= =  
蓝头发扑面而来的蠢萌画风……救命，越来越像柴犬了

#505= =  
柴犬怎么搓都不炸毛，蓝头发全程炸毛好吗

#506= =  
黑背连能炸的毛都没有

#507= =  
藏獒√蠢萌又凶悍的大型犬科动物

#508= =  
而且毛常年炸着

#509= =  
楼上真是神补刀，不要这么欺负蓝发小哥啦hhhhh

#510（管理员）轩  
白头发，你就这么打断了我说一半的话转移话题？

#511= =  
往上翻一翻。。。白头发心机boy啊，但是为什么不能说出来

#512= =  
是啊感觉白头发很不想让其他人知道的样子

#523（楼主）= =  
更想知道了欸

#524（管理员）轩  
所以不出来解释一下吗白头发君？ ^_^ 

#525= =  
呜呜呜突然感觉管理员好可怕

#526= =  
背后一凉

#527白头发  
我不认为窥探他人隐私是很正当的行为

#528（管理员）轩  
难道你觉得让大家乱猜比较好吗

#529= =  
公务员被妻子扣押零花钱走投无路竟不惜违法外出摆摊？

#530= =  
孩子走散为寻消息公园门口叫卖风筝只为搭讪觅得知情人？

#531= =  
楼上两位的脑洞  
[目瞪口呆.jpg]

#532= =  
Maya跪了，529还好530什么鬼啊hhhhhhh

#533= =  
难道不是大家都有意绕开了最有可能的一个原因吗

#534= =  
夫妻不和丈夫为夺城管妻子眼球竟以身试法摆摊就在路当中

#535= =  
Hhhhhhh感觉就是这样啊，之前不是还讨论蓝头发吃飞醋和白头发的绯闻女友

#536白头发  
……只是相亲对象

#537= =  
白头发这是默认了？感觉这楼里一群推理神人，真是给跪了

#538= =  
不过白头发被说成妻子居然没有生气？我蓝白要站不稳

 

小番外：维鲁特被说成妻子没有生气的真相  
维鲁特心理活动：冷静，在这里说什么都没用，白白让云轩那个家伙看了笑话。和陌生人也实在没有什么生气的必要。  
维鲁特实际行动：“赛科尔，局长说按星座判断太不靠谱了，把档案再按序号排回去吧”  
赛科尔：！！！excuse me？

#539= =  
说起来这楼本来也是觉得白头发比较攻的吧，知情人们为何都如此笃定是蓝白

#540= =  
细思恐极

#541= =  
。。。确认这种事情。。。不是必须看到那种事情吗

#542= =  
确实是啊，看这两个人画风绝对都不是能老老实实说出来自己是下面的

#543= =  
楼上们你们想多了吧，什么腰疼啊，吻痕啊也很容易判断的吧

#544= =  
对不起，是我一不小心污了OTZ

#545= =  
对不起，是我一不小心想多了OTZ

#546= =  
但也不是说这个可能性没有啊

#547= =  
如果真的有这样的事情的话现在白发小哥脸上表情一定很精彩

#548= =  
只可惜军部君估计不敢拍啊，唉

#549蓝头发  
[表情复杂的白头发.jpg]

#550= =  
卧槽？

#551= =  
天呐

#552= =  
我们怎么可以忘了这一只

#553（楼主）= =  
也就是说真的被撞破过吗【八卦脸

#554【维拉工坊官方账号】  
你们猜啊

#555= =  
知情人都是一群话不直说的抖S真不好

#556= =  
其实也不都是吧

#557= =  
架不住说话最多的维拉妹子是=_=

#558【管理员】轩  
这事儿是被版主抖出来的

#559= =  
突然懂了版主见着这两个就想跑的心情

#560= =  
版主可怂当时怎么敢？！

#561= =  
你看着版主在这楼里挺怂的，但是这贴都被挂到版主推荐了好吗

#562= =  
思考

#563= =  
沉思

#564= =  
那就是说版主见过

#565= =  
版主别怂了出来说话吧

#566= =  
就是，反正横竖是个死怕什么

#567= =  
hhhh总感觉版主有点可怜

#568= =  
版主我们错了不该说你怂的你出来爆料吧

#569= =  
版主我们错了不该嫌弃你的出来爆料吧

#579（楼主）= =  
死死抱住版主大腿不撒手

#580= =  
版主，我们都做你大腿挂件，说出来可好？

#581（版主）黄  
你们终于想起来本版主了哦呵呵呵呵呵，快夸本版主帅

#582= =  
版主大人你最帅

#583= =  
版主大人你最帅！

#584（楼主）= =  
版主大人你比管理员大人还帅！

#585（版主）黄  
咳，看在楼主这句话份上本版主就告诉你们。顺便@轩

#586= =  
前排围观

#587= =  
洗耳恭听

#588（楼主）= =  
版主大大快点码字哦，码完我给揉手，都别抢

#589= =  
想快点看见，又想让版主大大多码点，好纠结啊

#590= =  
都这么半天了，版主大大还没码完吗

#591（版主）黄  
那个……其实是轩告诉我的

#592= =  
卧槽？

#593= =  
果然还是打死版主好了

#594（楼主）= =  
于是揉着揉着狠狠掐了一把口亨

#595= =  
版主我真是看错你了，没想到你是这种版主

#596（楼主）= =  
还是管理员大大比较帅

#597（管理员）轩  
黄，你叫我来看帖子，结果我打开头一句就是这个啊，好意我领了。

#598（版主）黄  
这么长一行别告我你是现打的

#599= =  
版主智商难得上线？

#600（管理员）轩  
不是所有人手速都像你一样感人，黄

#601= =  
被管理员黑了回去？

#602= =  
智商上线也黑不过管管啊

#603（楼主）= =  
管理员大大刚刚我叛变不是故意的现在我更加认清事实更喜欢你了能不能来讲讲谢谢谢谢谢谢最爱你了么么哒

#604= =  
对哦，管理员大大求解啊【抱大腿

#605（管理员）轩  
其实这件事情应该是@远头一个知道的，只不过他是猜的，我是确认了一下而已

#606= =  
哦哦哦风纪委员会头一个知道，脑补停不下来了

#607= =  
等等，关键不是在确认吗

#608= =  
天呐版主这么怂而管理员大大居然敢确认，管理员大大到底何方神圣

#609舜  
@远，什么时候的事情，我怎么从来没听你说起

#610远  
觉得也不是什么要事，就没打扰您

#611= =  
本来想对远再来一轮抱大腿求爆料……

#612= =  
想想前面这两个人的画风……

#613= =  
既然这个id这么中二的感兴趣的话……

#614= =  
就没我们什么事情了吧……

#615白头发  
毕竟这两个id也是一对

#616= =  
哦哦哦哦哦这样的吗

#617= =  
这种忠犬设定

#618= =  
还有敬语呢，苏极了好吗

#619白头发  
其实版主和管理员关系似乎也很微妙

#620= =  
这个我们似乎早就看出来了【白眼】

#621= =  
说这两个没什么我们都不信【白眼】

#622白头发  
而且这四个人性别也都为男

#623= =  
天呐突然间信息量好大

#624= =  
但是这几对都戳我萌点啊！

#625= =  
在其他帖子也萌版主和管管的cp好久了，这是官方盖章了吗

#626白头发  
自然

#627= =  
等等，等等

#628= =  
楼上怎么了？

#629= =  
我们是不是又一次成功被白头发转移了话题

#630= =  
……

#631= =  
对不起，这么明显，还是第二次，我居然没有看出来

#632= =  
其实我也……

#633= =  
毕竟消息太劲爆了啊

#634白头发  
只是提醒他们，别以为我们就什么都不知道

#635= =  
白头发潜台词：说话注意点儿

#636= =  
白头发果然心机boy

#637= =  
还是蓝头发可爱，蓝头发好久没出来了啊

#638= =  
就是，发了照片就没人影了

#639白头发  
哦，他手机在我这儿

#640= =  
……铺面而来的气场我有点招架不住

#641= =  
实话说我理解了版主

#642= =  
所以说是不是现在敢说话的只剩下了管理员

#643= =  
白头发好像遇上管理员很没办法的样子？

#644= =  
这时候就应该召唤管理员了

#641舜  
没事，远，知道什么就说出来吧

#642远  
真的没关系？

#643舜  
白头发，你都是被强吻上过新闻头条的人了，事到如今还怕什么？  
远，我一点都不介意公开我们的关系。

#644= =  
突然想给楼上点一百个赞

#645= =  
带上我！舜哥帅呆了

#646诺  
不过是任性罢了，他也是，管理员也是

#647= =  
楼上说的好有道理我竟无言以对

#648= =  
但是这种时候爱死这些任性的id了

#649= =  
id是挺任性的，舜是什么鬼hhhhh

#650= =  
任性极了

#651舜  
远，事情说来听听吧

#652= =  
就是啊，远你看看你家舜明显不想让大家继续这个话题，赶紧打断

#653远  
就是有天晚上突击查寝，白头发他们寝室好像只有蓝头发在，白头发被记了夜不归宿。当时风纪组都以为他是和哪个女生一起出去了，哪怕事实不是如此大约也会传出这种传闻怕在学校造成什么不好的影响就私下处理了。被扣了德育分白头发也没解释什么。但是白头发是行事很稳妥的类型应该做不出这种事情所以觉得很奇怪。如果说有什么理由明明在寝室却不得不藏起来不让突击查寝的发现大概就是那种事情了吧

#654= =  
天呐远哥好手速

#655= =  
怪不得白头发不愿意让远哥说出来，这妥妥的黑历史啊

#656= =  
想想在干♂正♂事的时候突然遭遇查寝

#657= =  
其实也是可以赶紧随便裹件衣服出来的吧

#658= =  
楼上你太天真，就算穿了衣服表情也没那么快恢复正常吧

#659= =  
红♂着♂眼♂眶

#660= =  
眸♂间♂含♂泪

#661= =  
面♂色♂潮♂红

#662= =  
换我也宁愿被记夜不归宿也不出来好伐

#663= =  
而且白头发一看就是自尊心特高的类型这种情况让他怎么出来嘛

#664= =  
但是想想那样的白头发……

#665= =  
我死了

#666= =  
请给我来2000ccO型血

#667= =  
天呐脑补一下hp-1000000000

#668= =  
捂胸口

#669= =  
我不行了……

#670（楼主）= =  
这世上已经没有我

#671= =  
安详地躺了升天

#672= =  
可惜蓝发小哥也不能偷拍到白发小哥现在的表情了

#673= =  
已经石更了……再来张现在的照楼里人大概要死一半吧

#674= =  
禁欲系好吃！

#675= =  
这种时候我莫名其妙想看见白头发跳出来

#676  
[白发小哥眸间带泪.psd]

#677= =  
卧槽点开我血槽又空了

#678= =  
676哥大触啊！

#679= =  
676哥请收下我的膝盖

#680= =  
我要这膝盖何用

#681= =  
屏幕怎么脏了

#682= =  
捂胸口倒地

#683（楼主）= =  
虽然不知道我的血量还能不能撑得住，但是求管理员大大解释是怎么验证的啊！

#684= =  
确实是很好奇

#685= =  
该不会是直接武力制服吧

#686= =  
武♂力制服

#687= =  
楼上你……版主还看着好吗

#688= =  
不过这么说管理员大大武力值也太高了吧，我一直当管理员大大是智囊型的

#689= =  
文武双全

#690= =  
管理员大大我的嫁啊！

#691（版主）黄  
就那家伙的小身板儿，怎么可能武力制服啊，而且如果他真的想做这种事情可是一打二啊

#692（管理员）轩  
没有必要动用武力的时候自然是和平解决比较好啊，而且你这么说我真的妥当？

#693= =  
果然是靠智商解决的啊

#694= =  
而且看白头发态度似乎有轻微的官大一级压死人设定？

#695= =  
很有道理，而且感觉白头发可能曾经被管理员整得挺惨

#696= =  
心疼白头发hhhhh

#697= =  
等等，我翻翻记录才发现管理员根本就没爆什么料都是在诱导别人啊，我为什么会有管理员知道特别多的错觉？

#698= =  
实际上也是知道特别多吧

#699= =  
其实版主应该也是？只是没说出来？

#700= =  
是哦，那我们为什么都觉得管理员帅版主怂

#701= =  
可能这就是气场的差距吧

#702= =  
心疼版主hhhh

#703= =  
远君这一个说的最多的存在感还不如维拉妹子

#704= =  
可能这就是亲切感的差距吧

#705= =  
是啊，维拉妹子一看就是自己人

#706= =  
等等，你没发现我们是对性格更恶劣那个更有好感吗？

#707= =  
可怕，我可不是M啊

#708= =  
可怕，我确定自己不是M啊

#709= =  
可怕，我要怀疑自己是个M了

#710= =  
可怕，我已经被掰成M

#711（楼主）= =  
楼上你们不要这样，我也开始怀疑自己了QAQ

#712= =  
不要怀疑自己，你们不是同时也很想搞哭白发小哥吗，谁敢说不是

#713= =  
楼上这句话让我瞬间从自我动摇中清醒了

#714= =  
嗯，甚至怀疑自己也是个S

#715= =  
这是同为S的惺惺相惜

#716= =  
一定是这样

#717= =  
白发小哥看到这里不知有何感想

#718= =  
白发小哥真的还没摔手机吗

#719= =  
说起来军部君也消失好久了

#720海军军部  
我在，只是插不进去而已

#721= =  
求形容一下白发小哥表情，再抽象也行

#722= =  
是啊，抽象一些白发小哥不会把你怎么样的

#723= =  
而且我们脑补能力都强大极了

#724海军军部  
……表情非常危险

#725（版主）黄  
啊啊啊啊啊不要这样

#726= =  
没事，版主别怂，让管理员罩着你

#727（版主）黄  
他才懒得罩着我呢，从来乐得看戏

#728= =  
心疼版主

#729（管理员）轩  
你们别看他说的那么严重，顶多是下次白头发来的时候不给他带零食罢了

#730（版主）黄  
这明明很严重啊！！！！

#731= =  
瞬间不同情版主了

#732= =  
果然还是打死版主吧

 

小番外：那天的突击查寝  
军校的宿舍隔音还算不错，再加上不管赛科尔怎么折腾维鲁特根本也不怎么叫出声音来所以后来两个人在寝室偶尔也会来♂一♂发。但是自古枪兵幸运E，等等，维鲁特好像用的不是那种意义上的枪？算了不要在意这些细节。总之某天晚上维鲁特被压在床上的时候尽远来敲门查寝了。哦，尽远你是真的这种枪兵。心疼三秒钟。  
听见敲门声维鲁特身体骤然绷紧差点夹断了赛科尔。居然这个时候查寝。赛科尔表示心很累，维鲁特表示心更累。赛科尔恋恋不舍地随便裹了件浴袍下床顺便把维鲁特整个人包进了被子里。门打开条缝一脸不满地告诉尽远维鲁特不在，身体还挡着门缝阻挡尽远望向屋内的视线。加上两人平时就不对付没等尽远说出话来就砰地关上了门。  
被硬生生打断的感觉真特么糟糕。不过回去把维鲁特扒出来看见舍友难得的欲求不满的表情赛科尔突然觉得尽远干了件好事。俯身咬上维鲁特的耳朵“想要就求我啊”  
“……”维鲁特觉得比较背的果然还是他。

#733（版主）黄  
事已至此嘛，咳咳，本版主也来爆个料吧。要记住本版主可是英俊潇洒风流倜傥完全不怂啊。那就是关于他们为什么去当了城管的事。来来来都抱上来都凑过来都来抢前排夸本版主帅

#734= =  
不知道为什么……

#735= =  
一点都不想这么干呢……

#736（楼主）= =  
版主，你听过一个故事叫做狼来了吗

#737（版主）黄  
竟然不相信本版主，本版主可是板块消息第一灵通的

#738 Archer  
还不是靠了轩

#739（版主）黄  
嘤嘤嘤A你怎么也这样

#740【维拉工坊官方账号】  
要接受事实啊

#741= =  
啊啊啊还是不要理版主了，白发小哥好久没出来了？

#742海军军部  
哦，他去交文件了，好像带着蓝头发的手机一起顺走了

#743= =  
其实我有点好奇欸

#744= =  
说话说半句的人都该打

#745（版主）黄  
你们不要无视本版主！

#746= =  
呵，版主，你以为你不被包含在话说半句的人里面吗

#747（版主）黄  
分明就是你们无视本版主的要求才造成现在的状况！

#748= =  
那个……我是743。我想知道白头发和你们领导真的能好好相处吗……他好像是家世不错还是军校男神有真本事？怎么想都没有对一个城管头头服气的理由啊。

#749= =  
好像很有道理

#750海军军部  
没感觉有什么不和啊？不过局长确实对他比对我们客气=_=

#751= =  
感受到了军部君森森的怨念

#752= =  
也很好理解吧，白头发的心态估计是：我和一个小小的城管局长计较啥

#753= =  
这么一说好心疼局长hhhhhh

#754= =  
也不能这么说吧，国防大学毕业一般不是上尉就顶死了？也就是副科级而已啊

#755= =  
人家有爹，任性

#756= =  
那也不能明目张胆违规啊

#757= =  
754考据党惊出我一身冷汗

#758= =  
考据党gj

#759= =  
确实啊，暗箱操作也不能这么明目张胆，而且现在他还不是一个还得上街执法的城管

#760（楼主）= =  
所以问题又绕回为什么当城管了嘛

#761（版主）黄  
绕不开吧，啧啧啧，还不快抱过来

#762（管理员）轩  
我告诉你们吧

#763= =  
哈哈哈哈哈管理员实力拆台

#764= =  
哈哈哈哈哈心疼版主

#765= =  
哈哈哈哈哈管理员我爱你

#766（楼主）= =  
飞扑】管理员大大我最爱你了

#767（版主）黄  
哼

#768（楼主）= =  
安心，不会和你抢的啦版主

#769（版主）黄  
他不过是本版主腿部挂件之一而已，想要就拿走没关系没关系

#770= =  
版主真是作地一手好死

#771= =  
版主明天还能爬下床吗

#772（楼主）= =  
都住手啦

#773= =  
就是啊凭什么认定版主是受啊

#774= =  
版主浑身上下都散发着受的气息有没有

#775（楼主）= =  
呃……其实我只是想提醒大家别歪楼

#776（版主）黄  
就是啊别欺负这么萌的楼主。赶紧正楼，轩你人呢

#777= =  
拙劣的转移话题技巧

#778= =  
好啦版主管理员论坛里秀了这么多年了还没看腻吗，我要知道两位小哥的情况啊！

#779= =  
嗯，管理员大大呢

#780（管理员）轩  
其实说来也简单，就是他们的事情被发现了。因为传的沸沸扬扬影响不好就先没让他们进军队。不过事情淡了还是能回去的。没想到又闹出这么一出

#781= =  
我赌五毛这两档子事儿全是蓝头发的锅

#782= =  
我赌一块

#783= =  
我赌一包辣条

#784= =  
我赌一家辣条厂

#785（管理员）轩  
真可惜，还真不是。其他人就算了，784记得把辣条厂转让给我们哦？你的IP地址我已经查出来了

#786= =  
hhhhhhh心疼784

#787= =  
还好我刚刚没有手快，其实我也觉得应该都是蓝头发的锅，原来不是吗

#788= =  
这就是真爱啊

#789  
爱情使人蒙蔽

#790= =  
我们已经开始为白发小哥崩人设开始各种找借口了吗

#791= =  
色令智昏，啊，多么合理的理由，怎么能说是借口呢

#792= =  
楼上我必须提醒你白头发才是下面那个

#793= =  
我们真是不时就会忽略这一点

#794= =  
那又如何，无非就是睡得很爽和被睡得很爽的区别吧

#795= =  
说的好有道理我竟无言以对

#796= =  
794你这话被白发小哥看见可是要被灭口的

#797= =  
794你这话被白发小哥看见可是要被灭口的

#798= =  
794你这话被白发小哥看见可是要被灭口的

#799= =  
够了啊你们是在强行给794增加存在感吗  
说着也刷了一句  
794你这话被白发小哥看见可是要被灭口的

#800（楼主）= =  
好啦好啦794都快要哭了

#801= =  
大家好我是794，我来翻页。旧的一页就让他翻过去吧，让我们迎来新的开始

#802= =  
794你现在再怎么装文艺也已经暴露了啊

#803= =  
咳，正楼正楼

#804= =  
赌一毛楼上794

#805欠下一家辣条厂  
再也不敢随赌博xxxxxx

#806= =  
hhhhhh楼上你……心疼

#807（管理员）轩  
这次的事情看着估计是没白头发什么事。不过军校那会儿白头发还真是吓着我们了

#808（版主）黄  
话是这么说你当时看戏可是可开心

#809= =  
当时是发生了啥啊？

#810= =  
好好奇

#811（版主）黄  
让本版主给你们形容一下当时的场景。咳咳。  
虽然白头发很有背景但是蓝头发家世就一般还是个不良。然后就有一个也是高官子弟带人去找蓝头发麻烦被白头发撞见了，我们暂且称他为Y  
【以他们每天在一起时间的长度来看简直是肯定被撞见啊  
Y说话很不客气，蓝头发就要打人结果被白头发拉住了。白头发出面调解Y肯定不好下手喽，Y当时挺不高兴，说了一句他是你什么人你护着他  
白头发答兄弟  
Y问学院这么人多别人就不是兄弟？怎么没见你管，你们俩每天粘在一起早就怀疑你们有一腿了，不是就让开  
白头发没动，答是又如何  
当时周围看戏的就全炸了，Y当时就懵了，当时两个人风言风语挺多他也没想着白头发居然不想避嫌。其实发展到这里都算挺正常的，架不住口口相传添油加醋，后来就传成白头发当众承认和蓝头发关系，虽然本版主也怀疑有他们对家暗箱操作啦嘿嘿  
然后他爹就让白头发写个书面的东西澄清一下或者赶紧找个妹子订婚  
当时白头发回复是他认为校风需要整顿他也会着手去做但是声明和女朋友都不会有  
他爹一生气就把他扔出去当城管了

#812= =  
版主好手速，但是白头发这个霸道总裁即视感怎么回事

#813= =  
版主你居然真的爆料了，但是白头发真的没崩人设？

#814= =  
意思意思夸版主一句帅，但是白头发好攻

#815= =  
白头发好帅啊你看上蓝头发是瞎了吗居然还是下面那个？

#816= =  
其实蓝头发长得不错啊……

#817= =  
和长相无关。仔细看看蓝头发比白头发还要矮吧，男神你快离开那个蓝头发投入我怀抱吧

#818= =  
白头发你到底看上蓝头发哪里QAQ

#819= =  
天呐优质男神为什么都去搞基了

#820= =  
你们想多了吧，说不定白头发只是不想第二天没法下床→_→

#821= =  
楼上的假设……细思恐极

#822= =  
但是默默感觉很有道理男神我对不起你

#823= =  
为什么突然间话题发生了180度逆转

#824= =  
所以真正的霸道总裁是蓝头发才对吗

#825= =  
放过霸道总裁的梗好吗

#826= =  
还是想不通白头发看上蓝头发哪里，任性，家世一般，还会导致自己动不动腰疼

#827= =  
动不动腰疼hhhhhhhh

#828= =  
不过确实是一个神奇的点啊

#829= =  
论皇上为何总会喜欢上野花或者儿媳

#830= =  
分明是论富家大小姐为何总是喜欢上贫苦书生啊

#831= =  
书生……

#832= =  
还是觉得野花贴切

#833= =  
娶朵野花回来结果发现是颗野草还被压了吗？层数减600

#834= =  
天啦噜脑洞越来越神奇了

#835= =  
蓝头发那一头杂毛完全就是野草啊

#836= =  
……奇怪的点

#837= =  
……无言以对

#838= =  
等等，之前有提到他们两个幼驯染的吧

#839= =  
没错啊，皇上也经常年少还是太子的时候偷偷跑出去和一个小姑娘两情相悦私定终身啊

#840= =  
不，我是说白头发不应该是军区大院长大的吗

#841= =  
这么一说。。。蓝头发也是？

#842= =  
军人子弟这么不消停真不容易

#843= =  
白头发莫不是看上了他的。。。活力？  
注重了一下措辞的我

#844= =  
注重措辞hhhhh

#845= =  
注重得不错

#846= =  
人群中只有你如此与众不同

#847（楼主）= =  
住手啊白头发应该是很头疼蓝头发的闹腾的吧

#848= =  
那我真是不懂了

#849= =  
幼驯染真是能解释一切不科学的东西啊

#850= =  
人群中只有你伴我左右，始于牙牙学语终于步履蹒跚

#851= =  
天呐好苏

#852= =  
但是换个人不行吗？考虑我吗？

#853= =  
楼上你已经错过了牙牙学语

#854= =  
不要提醒我QAQ

#855= =  
男神总是孤独寂寞的

#856= =  
我暖啊！蓝头发退散！

#857= =  
就是啊。。。暖男神带我一个

#858= =  
太天真了如果这么容易那群迷妹早就和男神在一起了

#859= =  
。。。好像真的是

#860= =  
但是输给蓝头发我不服！

#861= =  
蓝头发敢当街强吻白头发你敢吗→_→

 

小番外  
维鲁特父上致电旧部城管局局长：我儿子划你手下底了帮我好好练练他  
局长os：卧槽哪见过来城管局历练的  
维鲁特到城管局的时候局长本来遵从老首长的命令打算好好关怀一下后辈，结果他发现。。。  
这个后辈喵的不仅比他高还比他高冷？  
哦不好意思旁边还有一个拉低他高度并且严重拉低他高冷程度的家伙。  
什么组合。  
局长表示心累。

#862= =  
难道这就是蓝头发的优势吗我拒绝承认这一点啊男神是用来仰慕的不是用来糟蹋的啊

#863= =  
说得好像你能做到一样

#864= =  
一定会被一巴掌拍开的吧

#865= =  
一巴掌什么鬼你们以为这是女主角吗

#866= =  
咳不要在意这些细节，所以说蓝头发为什么没有被打死

#867= =  
他不仅强吻没有被打死强压还没有被打死呢←_←

#868= =  
谁让人家两情相悦

#869= =  
又回到了老问题，为什么两情相悦

#870= =  
两小无猜

#871= =  
。。。这个两小无猜的对象真好

#872= =  
无言以对

#873= =  
也不是随便一个人就行的吧

#874= =  
所以说到底为何。。。真的绕不开

#875= =  
因为蓝头发技术很好？

#876= =  
楼上你闭嘴！

#877= =  
这么说有点过了啊

#878= =  
你们倒是有人给个更合理的理由啊

#879= =  
……………………………………

#880= =  
……………………………………

#881= =  
……………………………………

#882（楼主）= =  
别刷点了啊这可是关乎白头发形象的大事件！

#883白头发  
不是。

#884= =  
白头发一个冷酷的句号

#885= =  
为什么我似乎感觉到了寒气

#886= =  
白头发回来军部君你怎么不说一声【抖

#887= =  
抖什么呀赶紧采访当事人，为了你的形象考虑白头发你不说说理由吗

#888= =  
前排围观

#889【维拉工坊官方账号】  
我也很好奇欸

#890= =  
不说就算默认因为蓝头发技术好

#891= =  
白头发内心：形象，呵，我在这个楼还有形象么

#892= =  
哦，别这样，但是莫名感觉很有道理

#893= =  
总是能挽回一点是一点嘛不要放弃治疗啊

#894白头发  
虽然是个蠢货不过大多数时候还算可靠

#895= =  
为什么我头一反应大多数时候否定了在床上的时候，救命

#896= =  
要优雅

#897= =  
不过蓝头发可靠？

#898= =  
又想吐槽情人眼里出西施了救命

#899= =  
所以为什么成了情人

#900（楼主）= =  
不要再往污的方向靠了啊！

#901= =  
大家严肃，楼主已经炸毛了，我估计白头发也快了

#902= =  
好想看白头发炸毛

#903= =  
预先给楼上点根蜡烛

#904= =  
白头发估计炸毛也不会在脸上看出来吧

#905蓝头发  
呦，原来你觉得我挺可靠啊@白头发

#906= =  
咦？楼上？

#907= =  
军部君去哪里了

#908= =  
看看表，现在已经到下班时间了

#909= =  
啊！我的工作报告忘了交！

#910= =  
心疼楼上

#911白头发  
和平时说你蠢一样，只是实事求是。

#912蓝头发  
哈？

#913= =  
蠢货很可靠。。。为什么感觉白头发在自打脸

#914= =  
这个逻辑好像确实有点问题

#915白头发  
判断力非常有问题，不过执行力还是可以的。

#916【维拉工坊官方账号】  
换句话说，蓝头发脑子不行但是打架很厉害

#917蓝头发  
你才脑子不行！

#918【维拉工坊官方账号】  
呦呦呦，来，机电控制的基本组成是什么？哦不这个和你专业不对口太欺负人了，你就说说陆军团长对应的是什么军衔吧

#919= =  
hhhh这个难度下降有点快

#920= =  
但是蓝头发真的知道吗

#921蓝头发  
我当然知道！不就是中校上校么！

#922白头发  
呵

#923= =  
居然说对了，但是白头发这一句总感觉有深意

#924（管理员）轩  
是白头发刚刚告诉他的吧

#925蓝头发  
我本来就知道！就是在他那里验证了一下！

#926白头发  
是么

#927= =  
蓝头发又开始炸毛了

#928= =  
前排围观蓝头发炸毛

#929= =  
楼上这个前排手速感人

#930【维拉工坊官方账号】  
看来这个问题难度是低了点啊，不然你还是回答第一个好了

#931= =  
维拉妹子是要给我们科普机械常识的节奏吗

#932= =  
不会是二炮的吧，默默抖

#933= =  
什么啊妹子明明就是开机械工坊的啊

#934= =  
顺便进行绝密军事研究，大隐隐于市  
（此楼已被版主删除）

#935（版主）黄  
咳咳咳，请不要在楼里讨论敏感话题

#936= =  
口意，这么一来更像是真的了

#937（管理员）轩  
大家想多了，我们只是为了不在上级检查的时候因为关键字搜索暴露这个楼而已。毕竟让白头发未来的同事看见这些不好

#938= =  
白头发未来的同事。。。

#939= =  
那蓝头发就这么被忽略了？

#940（版主）黄  
反正那家伙本来就不是在意这些的人

#941= =  
直来直往，快意恩仇吗，突然感觉要路转粉了

#942= =  
换句话说就是恣意妄为不顾大局，哼

#943= =  
hhhh迷妹们还在坚持

#944= =  
其实这么想想这两个人蛮互补的啊

#945= =  
至今记得白头发不动声色转移话题简直心机boy

#946= =  
蓝头发倒是直肠子一逗就炸毛hhhhh

#947= =  
白头发，平时调戏蓝头发好玩吗

#948白头发  
挺好玩的。

#949= =  
楼上什么问题啊怎么想都是蓝头发调戏白头发啊

#950= =  
WTF？

#951蓝头发  
啥？

#952= =  
没看出来吵架蓝头发从来赢不了白头发吗

#953= =  
咳，我是947，是我用词不当。应该是逗蓝头发炸毛好玩吗

#954= =  
我也想逗蓝头发炸毛

#955= =  
楼上，小心白发小哥打死你哦，哦，不对，白发小哥的话也许是阴死你

#956= =  
白发小哥长得这么正直

#957= =  
卧槽楼上你不要以貌取人啊感觉白头发都黑出境界了

#958（管理员）轩  
呵呵，毕竟是指挥官嘛，当然要智谋过人了

#959= =  
为什么背后一凉

#960= =  
管理员大大怎么突然出来护着白发小哥了

#961（管理员）轩  
嗯，那换个词，奸诈狡猾

#962= =  
为什么感觉这才是管理员大大真的想说的词

#963= =  
楼上加一

#964【维拉工坊官方账号】  
所以说他们虽然性别不互补但是智商互补嘛

#965= =  
智商互补hhhhhhh

#966= =  
智商互补红红火火恍恍惚惚好

#967蓝头发  
什么啊我平时每天翘课期末都挂不了智商当然不低

#968= =  
为什么会有人理直气壮说出这种话

#969= =  
蓝头发理直气壮自爆黑历史

#970= =  
感觉好可爱，蓝头发prprpr

#971= =  
但是不得不说一句这确实挺不容易的

#972= =  
毕竟有学神舍友给补习啊

#973= =  
所以还是智商互补吗2333333

#974= =  
蓝头发真是跳进黄河也洗不清了

#975= =  
真看不出来这蠢萌蠢萌的大狗可靠在哪里hhhhhh

#976 Archer  
说句公道话，那家伙执行力真的挺好的

#977【维拉工坊官方账号】  
就是太蠢

#978远  
还不是白头发惯出来的

#979【维拉工坊官方账号】  
楼上这么吐槽别人好别扭啊，说的好像舜的任性不是你惯出来的一样

#980远  
……

#981= =  
我就静静看着一众知情君

#982= =  
我就静静看着一众知情君

#983= =  
我就静静看着一众知情君

#984（楼主）= =  
够了啊1000楼就要封楼了不要再用队形浪费楼层了啦

#985= =  
在最后十几楼能求一个举例说明吗

#986= =  
同求同求

#987= =  
于是这个楼就这么冷了？

#988（楼主）= =  
算了算了，祝福一下这两位我封楼了

#989= =  
祝白头发和蓝头发白头偕老

#990= =  
等等，白头发不是本来就是。。。

#991= =  
咳咳，不要在意这些细节

#992= =  
祝你们幸福哦

#993= =  
祝你们性♂福哦

#994= =  
喂喂喂，要优雅。

#995= =  
@白头发@蓝头发 请收下我们的祝福吧

#996= =  
一定要好好走下去哦

#997= =  
祝你们幸福！

#998= =  
一定要幸福啊！

#999= =  
长长久久！

#1000（楼主）= =  
祝你们幸福！封楼！

 

小番外  
维鲁特：你这么蠢是我惯出来的？  
赛科尔：说谁蠢！  
维鲁特：当然是你。不然去前面那家店给你买套益智玩具？  
赛科尔：滚  
不过比起两人都工于算计两相猜忌还是这样毫无保留的信任和互相依靠更好些。  
心思单纯点儿也没关系，反正有我在。维鲁特想。


End file.
